


My heart is set on you.

by bshwinchester



Category: Grease (1978), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 70's slang and references, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper is Sandy Olsson, Boys Kissing, Cheryl Veronica Josie and Toni are all Pink Ladies, F/M, FP, Falice is real, Grease Inspired, Grease References, If you don't know the reference just google it, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones is Danny Zuko, Kevin Keller & Betty Cooper Friendship, Kevin is basically Frenchy, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Homophobia because it's 1978, Pink Lady Cheryl Blossom, Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe, References to southside high, Reggie & Archie are Serpents, Reggie and Josie are a thing, Riverdale, Riverdale 1978, Riverdale High School, Sheriff Keller - Freeform, Smoking, Swearing, T-Bird Jughead Jones, T-Birds, The Ghoulies, The Scorpions, Trying to make this show better because season 2 was a rollercoaster, Twilight Drive-In, Underage Drinking, Veronica and Archie broke up but rekindle, Veronica is basically Rizzo, and Alice, are the only real parents, but not the same, like at all, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshwinchester/pseuds/bshwinchester
Summary: 70's set Riverdale AU inspired by the 1978 classic, Grease. Riverdale's two rival gangs, The Southside Serpents (T-Birds) and The Ghoulies (The Scorpions) keep things on edge while RHS' girl gang, The Pink Ladies keep The Serpents entertained. Meanwhile new girl, Betty Cooper learns the ropes of surviving at Riverdale High with the help of the pink-jacketed girls and her closeted-queer best friend, Kevin Keller. But things get interesting when it's discovered that the King of the Serpents, Jughead Jones and the girl next door might know each other a little bit better than they had thought.





	1. Summer lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first REAL attempt at a fanfiction, and first at a Riverdale one so hope it doesn't suck. ;)

**Summer, Riverdale 1978**

_Sweet Water River_

 

 

The sound of Sweet Water river's gentle waves soothed any nerves Betty Cooper might have regarding her current situation.

 

A beautiful boy, no, a gorgeous boy was standing about 15 in front of her down the shore as she watched on at him. Forsythe, he said his name was. What a splendid name, Betty thought. Betty's thoughts were interrupted by the boy's voice.

 

"Hey Betts, I got somethin' to tell ya'." Forsythe snarked, turning to look back at Betty sitting on a large rock. He started up the shore to her, his feet walking along the wet sand as he approached.

 

Betty couldn't help but smirk at the boys' tall figure and messy, curly black hair. "You do? Well, what is it?" she called back to him, raising her voice over the sound of the water.

 

Forsythe smiled as he sat down next to Betty, staring into her deep brown eyes. "You're stunning. You know that?"

 

The blonde smiled at that, fluttering her eyes. "Well you've told me that at least 3 times thus far so, I think I have to believe you at this point."

 

The boy chuckled "I could be lying to you, who knows"

 

Betty brushed a few strands of her curly hair behind her ear as she looked into his ocean blue eyes. "A guy like you would never lie to a girl like me."

 

"A guy like me, huh? Well this _guy_ thinks you're about the prettiest girl he's ever laid eyes on." Forsythe replied, tilting his head to the side as he admired the girl in front of him.

 

"You're really too kind, Forsythe."

 

"'Fraid not kind enough since you don't seem to believe a word I say. It's fine, guess I'll just leave and go find another pretty girl to stare at-" he rolled his eyes and shrugged as he spoke, standing up to get off the rock.

 

Betty laughed, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down again. She cupped his face in her hands, smiling "You wouldn't dare, Jones."

 

He didn't want to, but he let a smile slip onto his face as he stared at the girl. "You're right" he replied as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

 

She giggled as they pulled away. The two sat on the rock together for some time, Betty's head resting on the tall boys' shoulder.

 

After a while, the sun began to set and she turned to look up at the blue eyed boy, "Forsythe, is this the end?"

 

Forsythe frowned at her, "What do you mean, love?"

 

She lifted her head, "The sun is starting to set and well...I'll have to go home soon and well, we may never see each other again."

 

He caressed her cheek as he responded in a soft and caring voice, "'Course it's not the end, Betty. We'll see each other again, I promise."

 

Betty smiled at that, seeming content with his answer as she rested her head on him again, closing her eyes.

 

 A few minutes later as Betty began to drift, she heard the boy mumble out one last sentence before she fell asleep.

 

"This is only the beginning."

 

* * *

 

**Fall, Riverdale Northside 1978**

_Riverdale High School_

 

Veronica rolled her eyes as the sound of something clanging against the top of the locker next to hers filled her ears.

 

“Hey, gorgeous.”

 

Here we go again.

 

Veronica turned to face the tall redhead that was standing over her, closing her locker in the process. “Hello, Archie.” she remarked in annoyance.

 

Archie flicked the collar of his leather serpent jacket as he spoke with confidence, “Oooh, someone’s got an attitude. Not a bad thing though, I like a girl with dominance.”

 

The raven haired girl crossed her arms in annoyance as she spoke “What do you want, Andrews?”

 

“What? I can't flirt with a girl without being accused of wanting something?” he questioned with a smug smile.

 

“No, you can’t.”

 

He sighed. “C’mon Roni, It was one time!”

 

“Yeah well, I don’t give second chances.” Veronica said firmly, re-adjusting her bag on her pink leather jackets’ shoulder and stomping off.

 

Archie swallowed as he watched her walk away, not bothering to chase after her.

 

“She’s made up her mind, Andrews.” a familiar voice says.

 

Archie looked over to where the sound was coming from, sighing as his eyes landed on Toni Topaz. “Seems like it.”

 

“If you ask me, she made the right choice dumping you.” Cheryl chimes in, the redhead stopping beside Toni on their lockers.

 

“Yeah, well stop dippin’ in my Kool-Aid would ya? No one asked for your opinion.”

 

“Whatever, Andrews. But if us Pink Ladies know anything, it’s that Veronica Lodge doesn’t change her mind.” Cheryl replies in a matter-of-fact tone. “C’mon Toni, let’s go find Veronica.”

 

Archie watched as the two girls walked away, hitting his hand against the locker he had been leaning on, mumbling a frustrated “Dammit.” before walking off down the opposite side of the school hallway.

 

* * *

 

Betty closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stopped in front of her new high school.

 

 _Riverdale High, est. 1914_ ,Betty read on the school’s sign.

 

She took a small step forward to start her walk to the door as something, or rather _someone_ smashed into her.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” A voice said apologetically.

 

Betty looked up at the preppy-dressed brunette boy that had run into her, giving him a reassuring smile. “It’s perfectly okay!”

 

The boy smiled brightly at her, holding out his hand for her to shake “Kevin Keller.”

 

Betty shook it, smiling back “Nice to meet you Kevin, I’m Betty Cooper. I’m uh, new to Riverdale. Today’s is my first day.”

 

“Well, welcome to Riverdale High, Betty.” He said. He turned around to face the school as he did an overdramatic arm motion.

 

She giggled, glad she had already met one person.

 

“I can show you around if you want, you’re gonna need it.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“You plan to make it through first semester, don’t you?”

 

Betty didn’t really know what that meant but she nodded, Kevin leading her over to a table with a group of girls wearing pink leather jackets.

 

“Girls, meet Betty Cooper.”

 

A girl with curly black hair, slightly past her shoulders held out her hand to Betty “Veronica Lodge, Riverdale High’s resident queen Pink Lady.”

 

“Well, that’s debatable.” Cheryl remarked, sitting on top of the picnic table.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, smiling at Betty “Ignore her. You’re new, right?”

 

“Yes, I just moved here. Would you mind me asking; What exactly is a ‘Pink Lady’?” she said in confusion.

 

Another girl who hadn’t spoken yet answered her, “We’re basically a girl gang. But only serpents can touch us. By the way, I’m Josie.”

 

“Serpents?” Betty asked, just as bewildered before.

 

Kevin opened his mouth to answer but before he could a loud engine sound cut him off.

 

Betty looked around to see where it was coming from, watching as a set of black motorcycles and their riders came rushing into the school parking lot.

 

“Speak of the devil” Kevin said, turning to Betty.

 

“Who are they?” she asked

 

“Southside Serpents. They’re from across the tracks but ever since Southside High was shut down, they’ve gone here.”

 

Betty nodded as though she understood but in reality she was still confused as to why there was an apparent number of gangs at this school and that it kind of scared her.

 

“They look intimidating but all in all, they’re not that exciting.” Veronica commented.

 

“What? It’s a collection of the hottest guys in school draped in black leather and cigarette smoke. Are you crazy, Veronica?!” Cheryl nearly shouted.

 

And at that a group of highly attractive teenagers, as Cheryl stated, draped in leather, walked onto Riverdale High school’s campus.

 

Kevin shivered, suddenly seeming rather nervous.

 

Betty noted Kevin’s nerves before turning around to sit. “If you ask me, they’re trying too hard.”

 

Veronica smiled at Betty as she sat down across from her, “I get the feeling we’re going to be great friends.”

 

* * *

 

“Dude, why the hell don’t you just move on? She’s obviously not interested.” Reggie stated in between breaths on his cigarette.

 

“I would but...I don’t know, she’s special.” Archie replied, leaning against the sun-warmed bleachers above him.

 

“A special girl? There ain’t no such thing.” Sweet Pea joked.

 

All the boys chuckled except Archie, who just smiled lightly.

 

“Funny that you’re the one telling him to move on, Reg.” Fangs chimed in.

 

“And why’s that?” Reggie questioned.

 

Jughead chuckled lightly as he stepped onto the bleachers to join the boys. “You and Josie!”

 

All the the boys turned to look at him.

 

“Hey, Jughead.” Fangs greeted him.

 

He waved, grabbing the cigarette Reggie was offering him and taking it between his lips; watching him light it before sitting down next to Archie.

 

“I’m not even into her,” Reggie states defensively.

 

Even Archie laughed at that, “Whatever, man.”

 

Sweet Pea spoke next, “Troubles with dad again, Jones? You’re late.”

 

Jughead shot him a threatening glance.

 

“Sweet Pea, S’doesn’t matter” Fangs tells him.

 

Archie sighs, turning to Jughead and whispering to him “Sorry, bro”

 

He whispered back, ignoring his apology “Thanks for letting me crash again.”

 

“No problem.”

 

“Hey boys, has anyone seen Joaquin?” Jughead asks.

 

Everyone shook their heads.

 

“Huh.” He shrugged.

 

* * *

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to the 1978-1979 Riverdale High school year!” Principal Weatherbee announced through the intercom.

 

Betty was sitting in Homeroom directly behind some kid in a serpent jacket. Needless to say she was a little on edge.

 

“Hey Josie, you busy next Friday?” The serpent turned to her as he spoke.

 

Josie giggled, “What, you wanna take me out?”

 

“I mean, if that’s what you call Rebel Without A Cause down at Twilight Drive-in.”

 

Josie smiled, “I’ll think about it, Mantle.”

 

Reggie smiled and turned to face the board, seeming content with her answer.

 

Betty got so distracted by the two she didn’t even notice at first when they were told to stand for the pledge, she stumbled out of her seat.

 

* * *

 

Lunch rolled around pretty quickly and Betty found herself sitting with Kevin and the ‘Pink Ladies’ as they called themselves.

 

“Wait, so he asked you out? On a proper date?” Cheryl asked, suddenly very invested in Josie’s lovelife.

 

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’m gonna go though.” She responded, crossing her legs over the bench.

 

“Why not? He’s a total babe.” Cheryl continued

 

“You are boy-crazy, girl.” Toni joined in.

 

“She’s not wrong” Josie agreed.

 

“Not boy-crazy, just dramacrazy.” Veronica commented

 

“Drama queen, more like it. I wear it with pride.” Cheryl corrects her.

 

“Ignore them, Betty. They’re crazy.” Kevin shook his head at the blonde.

 

She giggled “They’re not so bad.”

 

“That’s a lie. But it’s alright, they grow on you.” Toni reassured her.

 

“I disagree” Kevin jokes, getting a few laughs.

 

“Hey Josie, look who’s here.” Toni joked, pointing off to another part of the courtyard.

 

Betty looked where she pointed, seeing a group of boys talking to one another. Assumably, The Southside Serpents judging by their printed jackets. “Well that doesn’t look ominous at all.” she joked.

 

“Tell me about it.” Kevin chuckled before taking Betty’s hand on the table and jumping into an explanation. “Okay so here’s the rundown. That’s Reggie Mantle, totally into Josie and fairly attractive.”

 

“Oh, he sits in front of me in homeroom.”

 

“Lucky you.”

 

She smiled. “Alright and who’s that?”

 

“Sweet Pea. He acts really tough but, I’ve spent time with him and he’s a total sweetheart.”

 

“If you say so”

 

Kevin chuckled before continuing, “And see Scott Baio over there? Joaquin DeSantos. Looks adorable, acts adorable, and overall just hot as hell.” Kevin began to ponder that Joaquin must've come late because he hadn't seen him with the boys that morning.

 

Of course by this point Betty had her suspicions about her friend, but judging by that description, Kevin definitely had a thing for Joaquin.

 

Kevin paused his thoughts to continue his explanation, “And that one’s Fangs Fogarty. Don’t know much about him but, a lot of the girls have got a thing for em’.”

 

“Fangs? Sweet Pea? They really do think they’re all that don’t they?”

 

Kevin laughed loudly looking down “I kinda like em’.”

 

Betty smiled, charmed by his serpent fondness.

 

“See the ginger? That’s Archie Andrews. Best friends with Jughead since they were in diapers. He and Roni used to date but...We won’t talk about that.”

 

Veronica shot him a glance at that, quickly looking away again.

 

Kevin made a knowing face at Betty and she nodded back.

 

“So the ginger’s best friends with who?”

 

“Jughead Jones”

 

The other girls all made noises at the mention of his name, Betty noted it.

 

“Basically the King of the Serpents. Needless to say, he’s the Shaun Cassidy of RHS.”

 

Betty watched the boy, whose name was Jughead apparently. He had his back turned to them, along with Fangs.

 

“Oh don’t tell me you’re into him too.” She hears Veronica comment from next to Kevin.

 

“What? Into who?”

 

“Yep, she’s falling hard.” Toni comments.

 

“I don’t blame you Betty, but he barely notices any of us.” Cheryl says.

 

“Yep. Arguably the hottest guy in school, definitely the hottest serpent and yet he’s not into any of us.” Veronica states.

 

“Absolutely crazy. A serpent not all over a Pink Lady? Ridiculous.” Kevin adds.

 

Betty’s zoned most of them out, her elbow on the table and head resting on her hand staring at the boy.

 

Archie must’ve said something to him because she saw his lips moving before Jughead laughed loud enough for her to hear a drowned out version of it. She took a sip of her drink, still not taking her eyes off of them.

 

Kevin watched her, enamored by her obvious fondness.

 

Jughead turned around for the first time since Betty had been staring, cigarette smoke escaping his lips.

 

And at that Betty spit out her drink, beginning to cough uncontrollably.

 

Everyone at the table turned to her, Kevin jumping up and putting his hand on her shoulder, “Oh my god, Betty. Are you okay?”

 

She continued to cough, her eyes starting to water.

 

She heard Veronica asked the same thing, hearing the other girls react as well.

 

After a few more coughs she had recovered and was able to speak clearly.

 

“Are you alright there, Betts?” Kevin asks again.

 

 _Betts._ She hadn’t heard that nickname since the summer...Which reminded her of why she started choking in the first place, suddenly bursting out “What did you said Jughead’s name was again?”

 

“Jughead Jones?” Josie questions.

 

“No, no I mean his real name. It’s surely not Jughead, is it?”

 

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones...III.” Toni said as though saying it was tiring.

 

And that’s when Betty’s memories of her time at Sweet Water river began to flood back. And to what the blue-eyed boy she was with said before she fell asleep about it ‘only being the beginning’. Little did he know just how accurate that statement truly was.


	2. Slumber party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty hosts a Pink Lady sleepover with Kevin and the others. Alice and FP get introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of all over the place, but It's kind for just prep for the next one so, yeahhh.

 

**Riverdale, Northside.**

_Riverdale High School_

 

“Oh, c’mon Jughead. Surely you did something this summer.” Reggie’s smiling face looked up at his friend.

 

“Fine. I met a girl.” Jughead responded, turning away from the lunch area to face the boys.

 

“Oh brother,” Sweet Pea sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“Sit on it, Sweet Pea! I’m interested.” Reggie snapped.

 

“Oh, yeah, give us the real skinny of it.” Sweet Pea encouraged, laughing to himself.

 

“It really ain’t all that exciting, boys.” Jughead murmured through smoking.

 

“You always say that, Jughead.” Fangs rolled his eyes.

 

“He‘s right.” Joaquin chimed in, sitting down on the bottom bleacher step.

 

“Alright, alright, boys. So we went to Sweet Water River-”

 

“Because all the greatest love stories always take place there.” Archie joked.

 

Jughead smiled, playfully nudging his friend in the arm.

 

“Aaaanyways, we had a good time. And that was it.” He leaned his head back, a huff of smoke escaping his lips.

 

“And by ‘had a good time’ you mean?” Reggie questioned, leaning in out of curiosity.   
  


“Oh please, Reggie! This kid’s never gotten past 2nd base.” Sweet Pea stated with a smirk.

 

Archie chuckled at that.

 

“Oh, like you and Veronica had all kinds of sex, Archie.” Reggie teased, laughing a bit at his own joke.

 

He clenched, looking down

 

“Ey, cool it on the ex-girlfriend jokes, would ya?” Jughead frowned, looking down to face Reggie.

 

He cowered, turning to Fangs and making a face.

 

“So, is that really all you’re gonna tell us about this fling of yours?” Joaquin asked.

 

Jughead scoffed, leaning his head back again “Guess so.” Turning around as he pressed his cigarette to his lips again.

 

* * *

 

“What is it Betty?” Veronica questioned.

 

“Look, I know the name’s a little doozy but-.” Toni added with shrug.

 

“Uh, n-nothing it’s not that I just... Got reminded of something.” Betty reassured, turning back to face Kevin.

 

Jughead sighed as he gazed on at the students in the courtyard, turning around and walking over to prop his foot on the bottom bleacher bench. 

 

Archie and the other boys smiled, shaking their heads before looking on.

 

“You’re something Jones, you’re somethin.” Sweet Pea said with a smirk.

 

Joaquin ignored the boys, glancing up from his view of the ground.

 

Kevin sighed at Betty, turning away from her and back to the serpents.

 

Joaquin paused his gaze on Kevin, who appeared to be looking right at him.

 

Kevin kept staring at him for a couple of seconds before realizing he’d been caught.

 

Joaquin furrowed his eyebrows at first, quickly switching to a flirty smile at the boy.

 

Kevin snapped out of his daydream, quickly looking away from the blue eyed boy who was...smiling at him?

 

“So, I have a proposition.” Veronica said out of nowhere.

 

Kevin and Betty both turned to her, the other girls quickly following.

 

“And what is that?” Cheryl asked.

 

“How about a good old-fashioned Pink Lady sleepover this weekend? Kevin included, of course.” She leaned into his shoulder with a smile, nudging it. 

 

He smiled at her.

 

“Would I be invited?” Betty asked quietly.

 

“Of course!” Veronica and Kevin jinxed, Kevin reaching out his hand to Betty on the table again.

 

Betty smiled at her friends, suggesting “We could have it my house if you want?”

 

“Sounds fun, girls.” Toni added, turning to Cheryl to seek her approval.

 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, Roni.” Cheryl says.

 

“Josie, you in?” Veronica asked.

 

“I mean, sure. Should be interesting.”

 

Kevin turned to smile at Betty again.

 

“Great! It’s a date.” Veronica said excitedly.

 

* * *

**Riverdale, Northside.**

_The Cooper's Residence_

Betty glanced over at her mom, who was sitting in the house’s living room. “My friends should be here soon.”

 

“That’s great, Betty.” Alice replies as she flips to the next page of her book.

 

Betty frowned, “Well, don’t you seem very enthralled. Mom, It’s one week into school and I already have a solid friend group.”

 

“I said it was great, Betty.” She said, sounding a little more excited.

 

Betty sighed. 

 

“Well, I’m gonna’ be out tonight anyways.” She says between sighs, shutting her book closed.

 

“Out?”

 

“Well, the Register is closed tomorrow so I thought I’d have a night out. Besides, surely you and your friends don’t want me hanging around.”

 

“Sounds great, Mom. Have fun.”

 

Alice nodded with a smirk, standing up and walking upstairs.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before they arrived and settled, all of them now sitting around Betty’s room.

 

“So, you got parents?”

 

“Yeah, my mom’s out.”

 

“Damn, I wish my parents would go ‘out’.” Josie jokes.

 

“Tell me about it,” Cheryl adds.

 

“My mom’s okay. My dad however is a totally different story. Let’s just say we don’t  _ talk  _ about him.” Veronica adds.

 

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kevin broke it.

 

“Let’s do something fun, how abouts?” Kevin chimes in.

 

“Right on! And I brought wine.” Cheryl laughs, pulling out a bottle.

 

Betty clenched a bit, “Oh, you guys drink?”

 

“Well, Kevin doesn’t.” Toni says, smiling “Fool that he is doesn’t like it.” she shrugged.

 

“Well, it’s not just that I don’t like it. My dad is the sheriff, you know.” Kevin says with a smile, sitting up from his lying position on Betty’s bed.

 

“You drink, Betty?” Toni asks.

 

“Really Toni, you think  _ she _ drinks?” Cheryl says sarcastically.

 

Toni shrugged. 

 

Veronica grabbed the bottle from Cheryl as she spoke, “You never know, sometimes the girl next door turns outta’ be the one kickin’ it with the ghoulies.”

 

“Eh, I hate that term.” Betty says quietly, clearing very taken back by Veronica’s usage of it.

 

“Girl next door?” Josie asked.

 

Betty nodded, turning to Kevin who was smiling reassuringly at her.

 

Veronica shrugged, taking a swig of form the bottle, “Well, it’s true.”

 

Betty looked down, “I-I’ll uh, be right back.” She stood up, going to the bathroom.

 

Veronica scoffed, “What a chick she is.”

 

“Veronica, I think you really hurt her feelings.” Kevin says in defense.

 

“Some people are so touchy.” She shrugs again, taking a another swig from the bottle before Cheryl took it from her hands.

 

Betty overheard them from the bathroom, sighing to herself.

 

* * *

 

“Wait so, you know Jughead?” Josie asks.

 

“Not just know him, had a fling with him.” Cheryl adds.

 

“Jump back, Betty!” Kevin shouted.

 

It was much later in the night and Betty had been ignoring Veronica for most of the time.

 

“I mean, if you want to call it that-” Betty answers.

 

“Wow. Just wow.” Kevin stated, clearly fascinated by the whole thing.

 

“Didn’t know he was into blondes, pfft.” Veronica remarked, smoking.

 

“I didn’t know he was into girls, if you know what I mean,” Josie joked.

 

They laughed.

 

“He’s really quite sweet.” Betty adds.

 

“Jughead? Really?” Cheryl questioned.

 

“What, you thought he was a jerk? Like I said, he’s a nice guy.” Toni said defensively.

 

“Well, I don’t know. He’s just got such a hood-like about em’.” Cheryl replies.

 

Betty laughed.

 

“Soooo, Betty, you gonna’ talk to him?” Kevin asks eagerly.   
  


“I mean, I guess I should, right?”

 

“Of course you should!” Veronica says, with a smile.

 

“Okay, well I guess I will then.” Betty decides, looking down at the ground beneath her.

 

* * *

**Riverdale, Southside.**

_Whyte Wyrm_

 

“FP Jones. Didn’t expect to see you here.” Alice said with a smirk, leaning her elbow on the bar as she looked on at her distant friend.

 

FP smiled as he turned his head to face her, dragging his beer bottle along the bar with him, “Alice Cooper?”

 

“In the flesh.” She replied, sitting down on the stool next to his.

 

“How’s Hal?”

 

She cleared her throat, ignoring his question and looking to the bartender “Get me a Mind Eraser, hey?” nodding to him and turning back to FP.

 

He chuckled, running his hand over his mouth as he thought, “Oh I see what happened.”

 

She rolled her eyes, turning away from him again as she was handed her drink.

 

“I won’t say anything, I won’t. I certainly didn’t turn out any better.”

 

“How is Jughead, by the way?” She turned back to him, again.

 

“He’s alright. Smart, good kid.”

 

“Really? Because I heard he’s taken up the serpent facade at the high school.”

 

“So what, the kid’s in a gang? They’re not doing any real, Alice. You of all people should know that. You spent a lot of time around us back then.”

 

She didn’t answer him, taking her shot.

 

“Well, how’s Betty?”

 

“Perfectly fine.”

 

“You sure  _ she’s _ not getting involved with the serpents?”

 

“My Betty would never.”

 

“Whatever you say, Alice.”

 

* * *

**Riverdale, Southside.**

_Sunny Side Trailer Park_

 

Jughead sighed deeply as he forcefully pushed on the door to his father’s trailer. At last it opened, and he looked around as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

 

“Welcome home.” 

Jughead jumped at the unexpected voice, “H-hey.”

 

“Woo-oah didn’t mean to scare you there.”

 

Judging by his slurred and slow words, Jughead had guessed his father was likely drunk.

 

“Why were you out so late? It’s quarter’ past 12.” FP asked, sitting on the couch.

 

He walked further into the living room. Glancing at the bright tv before looking back to his dad. “You know just, teenage stuff.” He said, smirking a bit and shrugging.

 

“Mm.” He nodded, signalling for Jughead to move out of the way of the TV he was apparently blocking.

 

He did so, walking over into the kitchen, taking off his serpent jacket and tossing it on one of the chairs.

 

“Gettin’ into your gang shit again?”

 

Jughead sighed as he swung open the fridge, not surprised to find mostly beer. “Yeah, I guess so dad. Since when have you cared what I get up to on Friday nights?” he snapped.

 

“Hey, and since when have you spoken to your father like that?”

 

“Dad, you’re drunk.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” FP raising his voice a bit at that.

 

“Leave me alone.” He stated, slamming the fridge door closed and starting out of the room.

 

“Get your ass back in here, Jughead. Look, I don’t want you sneaking around at midnight with your friends, causin’ trouble.”

 

Jughead sighed, stopping at the start of the hallway and looking down at the ground. “Alright, fine. I’ll try to be home earlier, alright?”

 

“Okay, now get some sleep.” FP replied calmly.

 

Jughead nodded, continuing his walk.


	3. Twilight Drive-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pink Ladies and The Serpents are getting into more Friday night trouble as the groups plan a movie night down at the Drive-In. The Ghoulies and other new characters are introduced as well as the start of many new relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my fan fiction writing skills are getting a little better but, I don't know, pft. This chapter's a bit longer than the other ones, which I at least thought was a good thing. Also, I may have slipped up on the location of the Drive-In as it's never stated in the show whether it's on the North or South side. I'm assuming the North but, Jughead and his family did go there a lot when he was younger so maybe it's on the south, I'm not sure. Sooo, yeah.

**Riverdale, Northside**

_ Riverdale High School _

 

It was Friday morning the following week and Betty still had yet to go anywhere near Jughead or the other serpents. She was trying to best to forget about the whole ordeal, and she probably would have if it weren’t for Kevin. It was now crystal clear his feelings for Joaquin and how nervous he was about them. But, although he would never believe it if Betty told him, it was very obvious that his crush's feelings were neutral. She had crossed off Cheryl’s entire checklist and it was clear that both boys were crushing hard. Regardless, Betty’s thoughts were interrupted by Kevin himself as he approached her locker.

 

“You’re coming to the Drive-In tonight, right?”

 

“Well, now that you ask-”

 

“Great, catch ya’ on the flip side, Cooper!” He said with a smile, shooting her finger guns before continuing down the hall.

 

Betty rolled her eyes, turning back around to her locker as she overheard a conversation happening behind her.

 

“Well, it depends Toni.”

 

“On what, Jughead Jones?” She drew out the pronunciation of his name, picking fun at it a little.

 

“Whether I’ll be seeing you tonight at the Drive-In.”

 

Toni giggled, brushing her hand against her neck as she smiled at the boy, “I’ll be there, goofball.”

 

Jughead smirked at her, his arm leaned against the wall as he looked down at her “Wicked. See you tonight then, fox.” He said before walking away.

 

Toni laughed to herself as she watched him walk away.

 

Betty slammed her locker door closed, jerking around and walking down the hall to her first class.

 

Toni frowned as she watched her stomp off, just now noticing that she was there. She grew curious as to why she seemed so upset, shrugging it off after a few seconds and walking to her first class.

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica took a deep breath before approaching the boy that was just down the hall. “Hey, ginger.”

 

Archie jerked around, surprised at the face in front of him, “Oh uh, hey Veronica.”

 

She smiled, “Suppose I’ll be seeing you tonight?”

 

“Yes, you will. Serpent’s Hangout.” He said with a flirtatious smirk.

 

“Good. See you later, naughty boy.” She winked at him, walking on.

 

He smiled to himself as she walked away.  _ I don’t know what that was but it sounded good to me. _

 

* * *

 

**Riverdale, Northside**

_ Twilight Drive-In _

 

It was early on in the movie and Cheryl, Veronica, Kevin, Josie, and Betty were all crammed in the back of Kevin’s truck. Betty had spent most of the film listening to Kevin and Veronica comment on James Dean’s hair and Cheryl giggling like a schoolgirl everytime he smiled. To be fair, it was pretty incredible that Betty could hear anything her friends or James Dean were saying between the sounds of yelling and shattering beer bottles coming from behind them.

 

Betty sighed as she heard them grow especially loud for a moment there.

 

“Tell me about it.” Veronica said with an eye roll.

 

“Where the hell is Reggie?” Josie suddenly asked with annoyance. She was sitting on the side of the trunk, her head on her hand.

 

“He probably stood you up. Southside operators tend to do that.” Veronica answered with a sigh, taking a handful of popcorn from the bucket in Kevin’s lap.

 

“Or he’s with Toni. Who decided not to show for whatever reason.” Cheryl added.

 

_ Or Toni’s with Jughead, since apparently they’re a thing now.  _ Betty thought to herself, making a face at Kevin.  _ How much more negative could this night get? _

 

A few more minutes of subtle complaints from Josie, and another loud noise from behind them later, Kevin was turned around in his seat and shushing a collection of Ghoulies.

 

“Mind your own damn business, would ya!” A drunk, ratty looking blonde women yells back at him.

 

Kevin sighs, shaking his head before turning back around again, defeated.

 

“The kids right, zip it!” Someone shouted.

 

Kevin quickly turned to see where the voice had come from, his eyes landing on Joaquin who was just walking into the Drive-In along with the other Serpents. Joaquin stopped on the right of Jughead, Archie on his best friend’s left.

 

Joaquin locked eyes with him for a few seconds, his flirty smile reappearing. 

 

Kevin hesitated a bit before smirking back at him, receiving a wink from Joaquin for his efforts. 

 

“Jughead Jones,” The ratty looking blonde women from before said, standing up from the group of Ghoulies.

 

By this point all of the girls were turned around, watching the two groups. 

 

Josie smiled to herself as her eyes landed on Reggie, who was standing in the back of the group.

 

“Who’s that? She kind freaks me out.” Betty asks in a whispered tone.

 

“Penny Peabody. She used to be a Serpent back in the day but, she broke the code.” Kevin answered.

 

“Broke the code?” 

 

“She went behind their backs and started dealing for The Ghoulies.” Cheryl added.

 

“Zoinks.”

 

Kevin nodded to Betty with wide eyes before turning back back around watch to Penny and Jughead.

 

“What’s up?” Jughead replies, hands in his jacket pockets, oozing with obvious confidence.

 

“Good question, Jughead. We were here first.”

 

Jughead chuckles sarcastically, stepping closer to her and cocking his head. “Doesn’t matter. You’re on the wrong side of the tracks, Penny.”

 

“And what are you and your gang of teenage misfits gonna’ do about it?”

 

Archie swallows, re-adjusting his feet as he watches the two.

 

“Depends on how much you want a fight. Or a pack of Dogs on your ass.”

 

“Keep Smokey and Snut in their cages, Jones.” She states as a final, turning around to face the group behind her. “Shuffle out, guys. We’ll find somewhere else in this godforsaken town to trash.”

 

Jughead smirks to himself, standing still and watching as they leave.

 

“I feel like I just watched a really bad episode of Cop Shop.” Betty says.

 

Veronica and Josie laugh, “Tell me about it, girl.” Josie adds.

 

After things settled down and the Ghoulies left, Josie had managed to disappear somewhere. Well, they had all guessed  _ who _ she had disappeared with.

 

“So Betty, are you gonna talk to Jughead?” Kevin asks eagerly.

 

Betty sighed, turning around to look back behind the truck, seeing Jughead and Toni out of the corner of her eye. “Most likely not.”

 

“C’mon! Why not?”

 

“He seems plenty occupied with Ms. Choice over there.” Betty says with annoyance, sitting back down and facing forward.

 

Kevin glanced back to see the two, frowning before turning back to his friend. "What about them?”

 

“Seriously Kev? You can’t tell me that’s innocent.”

 

“What, Jughead and Toni?”

 

“Yes, Jughead and Toni! Who else would I be talking about?”

 

“Betty, trust me; There’s nothing going on between them. Jughead is like a brother to Toni, they’ve known each other since Junior High.” Veronica adds.

 

Betty seemed surprised, looking forward at the screen again to think.

 

“Somebody’s jealous.” Cheryl said, eating the last few pieces of popcorn.

 

Betty ignored her, paying attention to the movie now since that’s why she was here in the first place.

 

“Would you kindly get us a refill, Kevin?” Cheryl asked with a smile.

 

He sighed, taking the bucket and climbing out of the car.

 

Veronica inched closer to Betty, leaning her elbow on her. “Hey, sorry about what I said at the sleepover. I was annoyed about Archie and some stuff with my family.”

 

Betty nodded, surprised at the apology. “It’s okay. I overreacted anyways.”

 

Veronica smiled, ”You really didn’t but, thanks anyways.” seeming content with her answer.

 

“Speaking of which, Archie’s here tonight.” Betty says suggestively.

 

Cheryl had completely blocked the girls out, staring at her own serpent crush, Sweet Pea. Who happened to be standing not that far off from her, talking to Fangs.

 

Veronica sighs, “Yes well, I may of teased him a little this morning about that.”

 

“Veronica! Now you have to go say hi.”

 

She laughed, “Okay fine, but only if after this is over you talk to Jughead.”

 

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Kevin sighed as he as he gave the concession stand worker the empty bucket and asked for a cola, looking around.

 

He caught sight of Moose Mason and Midge Klump locking lips in the back of Moose’s pickup truck a little ways away, shaking his head. He averted his gaze to the concession worker again as he gave him the filled bucket and his drink and collecting the money Kevin had left on the counter. Kevin picked them up, turning around to meet a familiar set of eyes. 

 

“Not so tough without your beard, huh?” Joaquin said. He was a couple of inches shorter than Kevin but somehow that didn’t matter because he was still staring him down.

 

Kevin swallowed, “Guess not.”

 

* * *

 

“You know, I thought this was a terrible idea when you first mentioned it to me but, quite honestly I’ve had a lot of fun.” Josie says, smiling at her date.

 

Reggie smiled back at her, his arm around the back of the passenger’s seat of his car. “Glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“Even though you did come late.” She remarked.

 

Reggie’s mouth hung open in an exaggerated expression to look as though he had truly been offended by Josie’s comment.

 

Josie giggled as she pressed their lips together, cupping his face as he kissed back.

 

* * *

 

It was much later in the night now and Betty watched as the screen went black and the credits began rolling.

 

Cheryl had joined the Serpents behind them at some point toward the end of the movie and neither Veronica or Betty knew where Kevin had run off to but, they both had pretty good guesses.

 

Veronica took Betty’s hand, practically jumping out of the car. “Let’s go mingle, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Kevin didn’t really remember the steps he had taken to end up here, but he really didn’t care. Nor did he care that his back was currently being pressed up against a cold, metal fence that could potentially break at any time. He stopped to breath as he looked at the boy in front of him.

 

“You good there, pretty boy?” Joaquin asked, his hand resting on Kevin’s neck.

 

“Definitely.” Kevin replied in between breaths, pulling him to his lips again.

 

After a little while Joaquin pulled off. “I’m Joaquin, by the way.” 

 

Kevin nodded enthusiastically, “I know.”

 

The boy smiled at him.

 

A few moments later, Kevin was taking a slip of paper and a sharpie out of his pocket. He wrote down his number, slipping it in Joaquin’s jeans.

 

The Serpent gave him a cheeky smile before taking the piece of paper out and looking at it, “Kevin Keller? A-a-as in, Sheriff Keller?” he stuttered.

 

“Is that a problem?” Kevin asked.

 

Joaquin swallowed nervously before turning around slightly to show off the giant Southside Serpent logo on the back of his jacket. Quickly turning around to face him again.

 

“Oh, right.” Kevin said, as if just now remembering that the Serpents are a teenage biker gang that drink underaged and smoke on school grounds. “Doesn’t have to be.” He responds with a smirk.

 

Joaquin smiled, grabbing his button up shirt collar and kissing him again.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl giggled at something Sweet Pea had said, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

 

Josie and Reggie had caught up with the other Serpents and were now smoking along the boys’ motorcycles. Joaquin had also rejoined the mix and Kevin wrapped his arm around Betty as he joined her and Veronica’s side. 

 

“Had quite an eventful night I presume, Kev?” Veronica asked with a smirk.

 

“Oh my god, you have no idea.” He responded, receiving giggles from both girls.

 

“Look Andrews, it’s your pet bunny.” Sweet Pea remarked as he saw the group approaching them.

 

Archie turned to see Veronica and the others.

 

Betty hid behind Kevin as they neared the boys, Veronica ahead of them.

 

“Hey Jones, I got a surprise for ya’.” Veronica remarks, her hands in her jacket pockets.

 

Jughead turns his head around to face her, strutting forward from the bike he was leaning on, “Oh, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Veronica said with a smile, turning around as Betty crept out from behind Kevin.

 

Toni and Cheryl watched intently.

 

Betty stopped in front of him, nervous for whatever reason. Of course, she had no reason to be because Jughead’s face immediately lit up at the sight of her.

 

“Betty! What are you- W-what are you doing here?” he asked excitedly.

 

“I-I go to Riverdale High now, Forsythe.” She stuttered out nervously, a smile creeping on her face

 

Veronica smiled to herself, walking over to nudge Archie. “Told you I’d be here, so what’s gotten you so excited?”

 

Archie scoffed, “I don’t know, you tell me, Roni. You’re the one standing here.”

 

“P-please it’s Jughead.” He stuttered nervously, opening his mouth again to speak before Sweet Pea and Fangs stepped forward to join his sides.

 

Jughead glanced at them, and the girls around and in front of him; as he quickly changed his demeanor and spoke again. “ Well you know how it is baby, school and whatnot.”

 

“What? Jughead,” Betty asked, completely confused.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I go by.” He said, completely off topic again.

 

“Jughead, you’re gonna have to start speaking clearer because I’m going out to lunch here. What are you saying?”

 

“Maybe you should start seeing clearer, I don’t know.”

 

Betty looks on at him, very taken back now.

 

“Look, I don’t mean to be a jerk here but, I don’t know who you are. So, I hope you find your mystery guy soon.” He says finally.

 

What? Did he not just-  _ Oh _ .

 

“Well, guess who I met at Sweet Water river was your vulnerable side but, I can say now that what the girls at school say about you is as true as your ego; Because aren’t you the biggest phony I’ve ever met.” She spats out.

 

Basically everyone gasps at that, Kevin and Veronica especially seeming rather surprised.

 

Jughead swallows, trying his best to hide what her statement just did to him. As he struggled to think of a response, he is thankfully saved by Fangs.

 

“Hey, Jughead c’mon. We gotta head home.” He urged.

 

Sweet Pea nods in approval.

 

“Yeah, It’s getting late Jug.” Archie adds.

 

Jughead pauses, remembering what he told his father the week before, nodding. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

The others didn’t hesitate, turning around and unhooking their bikes.

 

He continued to stare on at Betty for a little bit.

 

Archie mumbled to the girl next to him, “You should probably go.”

 

Veronica nodded in agreement, muttering a “See you on Monday.” before turning around and stopping where Betty was. She smirked back at Archie as she did.

 

Betty stomped off a few seconds later, Kevin shortly following. Cheryl and Josie said their goodbyes to their dates and stopped by Veronica’s side.

 

Jughead met Veronica’s eyes and he gazed on at her with a face that said all she needed to know.  _ tell her I’m sorry. _

 

She walked off to join her friends shortly after, Cheryl and Josie following.

 

Jughead turned around and joined the serpents after they walked off, feeling Archie’s hand patting him on the back as he did.


End file.
